1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a protecting circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as computers or fridges connected with an adapter, generally, include a fuse. The fuse melts and cuts off current paths in the electronic device for preventing elements in the electronic device from being damaged when the current of the electronic device exceeds a specific amperage, and the melted fuse cannot be reused. The cut-off path of the electronic device cannot be resumed until user manually replaces the melted fuse with a qualified fuse.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.